Meet The Peltiers
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Pairing: Etienne and OC. When Hari and her sisters go to New Orleans to meet Hari's penpal, they find something else.


Meeting The Peltiers: By Heather Nicole Grooms.

Started:Thursday, February 23, 2006.

* * *

Her nickname was Hari, short for Mata-Hari. Nobody knew why she was given that particular nickname. It was given to her by her E-Mail Pen pal, A-Dog. She was getting to meet A-Dog today. He paid for her and her sisters, Liz and Megan or Pup and Wolfie. 

Hari and her sisters fidgeted in the back of the cab that was heading to a punk boutique. A-Dog was paying for everything, cause apparently he knew the owners of the two boutiques that they were going to.

She, Pup, and Wolfie finally got to the first boutique. The cab driver had already been paid to drop them off at the first place. Hari hesitantly walked into the shop, her sisters behind her.

"Hi, can I help you?" Said the girl at the cash register.

"Yeah...uhm...I'm Hari and a friend sent me," Hari said nervously.

"Yeah, Ash told me you were coming. So I made a special order courtesy of my friend Tabby," Said the girl, "Where are my manners? I'm Bride."

Hari almost choked.

"You okay, honey?" Bride asked.

"I'm fine, Bride. I was just realizing that everything that Sherrilyn Kenyon wrote in that damn series is true," Hari laughed.

"She's a good writer," Bride smiled.

"You should see what she wrote about you and Vane. Right down to the comment your father threatening to neuter him," Hari chuckled.

"How did you know about that?"

"In the book. I have the ENTIRE series...if you want to read it."

"Cool. So, the jewelry is here and the outfit is at Tabby's, we can put the jewelry on here."

Vane came out of the back room and Pup and Wolfie almost had a heart attack.

"So, Neuter boy is here...sorry, Ash told me to say that," Hari laughed.

Vane didn't seem the slightest bit amused.

"Well, Alpha dog, no need to get your tail in a twist," She groaned.

"Brother problems," Bride explained.

"What has Fury done now?" Hari replied.

"...I'll explain later," Bride sighed, "Honey, can you get the packages for Hari, Pup, and Wolfiie?"

Bride, Hari, Pup, and Wolfie watched as Vane turned around and walked to the back room. When they were sure that he couldn't hear them, they groaned.

"God, that man should be illegal," Hari whimpered.

"I know. I get to wake up to it every morning," Bride sighed.

"I wish I could get me something like that," Wolfie groaned.

"You're too young, Wolfie. Jail bait. Wait a few years first, then wear down one of the bears," Hari laughed.

"Ya think they'd like her?" Pup thought.

"Yeah, if she grew up a bit," Bride answered.

They made small talk until Vane came back in. He set the packages on the counter and returned to the back room. After he shut the door, he heard the girls laugh.

"What's up his ass...besides Fury?" Hari laughed.

"His jeans," Bride chuckled.

"Commando, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, Bride, why don't we...well, you get the idea..."

Bride motioned Hari over and put the blood red velvet choker on her. Hari looked into the mirror nearby and saw the choker. Like I said, it's blood red velvet, but the pendant on it is a blood ruby and white sapphires. Next was cuffs that were red leather with sterling silver spikes. Hari gasped at how beautiful they were.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Pup smiled.

"You're next, Pup," Bride smiled.

After the girls were done and ready to go, Vane came out of the back only to hear Hari telling Bride, "what I read about Vane in that book...(shudder)..."

"I got to read it sometime."

"Oh yeah. Then tell me if any of it's true."

Vane stepped forward.

"Are you ladies ready?" He asked.

"Alpha dog getting fidgety?" Hari patronized him.

Vane just growled at her.

"Be good, boy," She laughed, Bride trying to control her laughter.

"Can we just go now?" He grumbled.

"No need to let Fury get you that flustered, Vane, geez. Just remember, since you are the elder, you can smack him around and he can't do diddly," Hari said, patting Vane on the shoulder.

They got into the S.U.V. parked outside and went to Tabitha's shop. When they got inside, Hari started choking.

"What's wrong with her?" Tabitha asked.

Hari pointed at Valerius.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Not done...looks...like...Nottingham..." She managed to say.

Bride took a good look at Valerius before she realized what Hari meant.

"Ian Nottingham?" Bride asked Hari.

Hari nodded.

"Huh?" Tabitha shrugged.

"Ian Nottingham from Witchblade, Tabby, god. You've been married to him and don't tell me that you haven't noticed," Bride laughed.

Tabby looked at Valerius and saw what Hari meant.

"(cough) Tabby, promise me something," Hari coughed again.

"What?" Tabby answered.

"That he won't turn into Count Penicula again," Hari groaned.

Tabby, Bride, Vane, Hari, Pup, and Wolfie started laughing, but Valerius didn't get it.

"Don't worry your pretty head over it, Valerius," Hari laughed, "I'd say ask Nick, but...actually ask Otto, he'll know."

Valerius shrugged it off, not noticing Marla walking in.

"These the girls?" She asked.


End file.
